<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinderella Boy by Divy_Shakti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848828">Cinderella Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti'>Divy_Shakti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Tom Holland, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom esta enamorado de Ryan quien le ve como un hermano pequeño, Ryan esta enamorado de Andrew. Solo hay un pequeño problema Andrew y Tom son la misma persona.<br/> One-shot con posibilidad de continuar una vez que regrese la inspiración.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Garfield/Ryan Reynolds, Peter Parker/Ryan Reynolds, Tom Holland/Ryan Reynolds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinderella Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No se si alguna vez le termine, en su defecto. Ahí esta la idea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El hombre el cual de poca musculatura, alto, una nariz respingada, un rostro de rasgos finos corría por aquellos callejones con aquel smoking prestado corriendo por sus habilidades físicas sin darse cuenta llego a un callejón cerrado “rayos ¿Qué hare?” mirando a todas partes solo vio un contenedor de basura de aquellos grandes donde podría caber una docena de perros bien acomodados como su perra Tessa. <br/>-¡Andrew! ¡Andrew!- gritaba Ryan el líder candidato a ser el siguiente sucesor de la mafia Canadiense en Nueva York, saliendo de “The Deadpool”. <br/>“¿Cómo carajos llegue a esto?, maldición” dentro pudo escuchar los pasos de Ryan pasar por el basurero apestaba a comida podrida y licor barato. Después de un rato los pasos se alejaron relajando la espalda y acomodándola en la pared del contenedor. En eso escucha el sonido de un gato, le había aplastado la cola -¡Ahhh!- con lo que odiaba los gatos y ahora con más razón abrió la puertecilla para que el gato saliera. <br/>-¿Andrew?- “maldición grite muy fuerte” los pasos volvieron a sonar ahora de manera fuerte, tapándose la nariz el chico castaño se hundió entre las bolsas “efecto acábate con un demonio, acábate” se cubría la cabeza con sus manos hundiendo su barbilla al pecho, el sonido de la rendija abriéndose lentamente aceleró su corazón ya el hedor fue lo que menos le importó- Tom, ¿Qué haces ahí?<br/>.<br/>Hola mi nombre es Tom Holland, soy un chico de Inglaterra con la esperanza de volverme bailarín profesional, lamentablemente ese futuro está más lejos de lo que creí. Cuando tenía 8 años mis padres me llevaron a clases de boxeo, uso de armas de fuego y otras artes marciales con el fin de seguir con el linaje de los Holland y poder tomar algún día el puesto de mi padre en la mafia. Lamentablemente no fui lo que mi padre deseo, para empezar nunca quise el poder, ni esas estúpidas clases. Solo quería bailar como mi amiga Zendaya, quien asistía al mismo club deportivo que yo; ella era de clase media y sobre todo era mujer. Porque mi padre no podría enterarse de ninguna manera que su heredero era gay, lo sentía por mi hermano Jamie el segundo hijo de Holland, pero quiero mi vida.<br/>Por eso cuando mi padre me puso el tatuaje de la familia en el pecho: La imagen de una araña impresionante.  Tome mis maletas, a Tessa y todos mis ahorros para tomar un avión a Estados Unidos, ahí podría conseguir mi nueva vida.<br/>-------------3 meses después--------------------<br/>Bueno la cosa no sucedió como espere y como él dinero se estaba acabando para Tessa y para mí por azares del destino termine trabajando de aquello que huía. Guardaespaldas del hijo de un mafioso llamado Ryan Reynolds. La verdad creo que fue por él por lo que aun quiero conservar el trabajo, es sumamente atractivo con su confianza, sus indirectas, la libertad que da en el antro, es un paraíso entre todo el caos. <br/>Con el tiempo nos hicimos buenos ¿camaradas?, a tal grado que un día yendo a su despacho le encontré besando al protegido de Momoa encima de su escritorio. Mis ojos se iluminaron. Más tarde confirmé que era bisexual y me dio la fuerza suficiente para declarármele.<br/>“No porque sea bisexual y me atraigan los hombres signifique que seas mi tipo, eres un Baby-boy, estas a la altura de las circunstancias para un oral, pero no para mua”<br/>En eso mi corazón estaba a punto de claudicar y me aventure a preguntar “¿cuál es tu tipo de chico?”<br/>Me abrazo por los hombros y me explicó “Algo así como Ezra, alto, complexión delgada, rasgos finos, de mi edad más o menos” fue una forma sutil de decirme todo lo que no soy. Muy decepcionado me fui a mi casa. <br/>Si no hubiera practicado artes marciales a temprana edad probablemente hubiera sido más alto, tener un cuerpo con más gracia. No me estaba mintiendo quería encontrarle algo bueno a todo ese caos. <br/>Hasta que por arte de magia me encontré con un hombre rodeado de mujeres con faldas cortas y de dudosa procedencia. Cómo le había salvado de un casi secuestro me había invitado a unirme a su mafia, genial ¿qué no podía escaparme de mi horrible destino?, le dije que ya tenía trabajo y era guardaespaldas de Ryan Reynolds por lo que con ojos sorprendidos me respondió “los hombres de Reynolds son buenos para tener una fiesta de verdad, pero a la hora que las cosas se ponen violentas son con los tipos que menos te debes de enemistar”.<br/>Al fin y al cabo seguía insistiendo con querer compensarlo y con lo recién ocurrido con Ryan dije de broma “desearía tener el cuerpo como Ezra Miller, el protegido de Momoa” bueno si el hombre era mafioso era seguro que conocía al hombre de la mafia Hawaiana. Hablando de eso siempre me pregunte ¿por qué carajos le ponían la mafia según los que gobiernan si al fin de cuentas el personal es una mezcla de otros países? Como sea no hay que desviarnos de la historia el hombre así sin más me dijo “hecho”. Con ello me pidió mi número telefónico y me entrego una tarjeta con su nombre: Howard Stark.<br/>A los tres días recibí unos frascos alargados con una sustancia y un papel con instrucciones “suero SS, duración 2hrs y media por cada 15 miligramos, poder tomar una nueva dosis una vez que el efecto del primero haya terminado, cada mes se le entregará una dotación nueva, por cierto no le hables a nadie sobre esto, atentamente Howard Stark”.<br/>Aquel día había puesto una dosis en mi bolsillo. Llegando al trabajo en The Deadpool lo primero que encuentro es a Ryan y Ezra muy platicadores, no dude en entrar al baño, pensando en lo estúpido que me veo mirando a alguien que probablemente nunca se fijaría en mí. Vi el frasco por un momento y con determinación tome todo el contenido. Al principio me dieron mareos, cayendo desmayado en el retrete, a los pocos minutos desperté con una voz diferente, vi mis manos más alargadas, sorprendido salte al espejo, en efecto era alto, delgado, rasgos de adulto y no de baby-boy. La suerte sonreía de mi lado un hombre ebrio con smoking había entrado al cubículo, robándole ese mismo smoking.<br/>-----Dos horas y media antes de la primera escena----<br/>Era miércoles por lo que había gente, en las barras, las mesas; muy pocas en la pista de baile, pero personas al fin de cuentas. Ryan y Ezra eran de la poca bailando en la pista, cuando los ojos azules se perdieron ante los castaños de smoking, con una mano extendida y la otra tomando sillas para continuar con el equilibrio, entre la gente que estaba de espectadora.<br/>-¿Quién es ese chico guapo de ahí?- era Ryan quien había quitado su mano de la cintura de Ezra. <br/>Ezra rodo los ojos, ante perder la atención del Canadiense – ve y preguntale.<br/>-buena idea- con ello se fue, dejando a Ezra el cual sin preocupación comenzó a bailar con otra persona.<br/>- ¿Hey?<br/>Tom se asustó al ver la velocidad con la que Ryan había llegado a su lado “hace un momento estaba con Ezra”- Ryan.<br/>-¿Así que me conoces?- el castaño esbelto giró rostro, cerrando los ojos “si serás idiota, improvisa, improvisa”.<br/>-Sí, ¿Quién no te conoce?<br/>Ryan abrió los ojos como plato- cierto- aprovechando que había llegado un grupo a la pista acercó al menor- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?<br/>La música estaba subiendo de tono al son de las personas- ammm- “¿cómo me llamo?”<br/>-¿Qué?- “¿Sam?, no suena bien, ¿Hugh? ¿El nombre del hermano de Ryan? ¿Chris?”<br/>-mmm- “no ese nombre está muy quemado ¿Andrew?”<br/>-Andrew- “si me gusta ese nombre”<br/>-se acercó al oído del contrario- mucho gusto Andrew ¿Quieres bailar?<br/>----<br/>Un par de horas después de mucho bailar, Ryan había invitado a Andrew a su oficina.<br/>-¿gustas una mamada?<br/>-¿una qué?<br/>-la bebida.<br/>-oh si claro la bebida.<br/>Una vez poniéndole la crema batida y la cereza se la ofreció al castaño- gracias.<br/>-Eres muy bueno bailando, de hecho podrías venir aquí cuando quieras.<br/>-Mi sueño ha sido ser bailarín y tener mi propio escenario- meditabundo dándole pequeños tragos a la bebida.<br/> -yo podría hacerte un show solo para ti. <br/>Tom no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo su mamada a medio terminar, una parte de él estaba feliz su sueño a largo plazo de ser un bailarín se iba a cumplir y la otra de tener a Ryan. Al mismo tiempo era Andrew quien había tenido el logro, no Tom.<br/>-Dejame pensarlo.<br/>-¿Qué tienes que pensar?<br/>-tengo trabajo.<br/>-Te pago el cuádruple de lo que sea que estés trabajando.<br/>-Es complicado- le había dado el último trago al chupito.<br/>-yo te lo hago más sencillo. <br/>De repente llegó un breve mareo por parte del castaño “oh por dios ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?”<br/>-Discúlpame tengo que irme se me hace un poco tarde. <br/>-No te preocupes, yo te llevo.<br/>-soy un hombre déjame solo- con eso con un poco de fuerza le empuje tirándole al suelo- discúlpame, no era mi intención- se echó a correr.<br/>---Presente a la primera escena-----<br/>-¿Tom, qué haces aquí?<br/>El nombrado se había tocado el rostro, el cabello quebrado y sus músculos marcados- am, perdí una cadena en la basura, le estaba buscando- aprovecho que las bolsas de basura le cubrían por completo quedando en ropa interior. <br/>-Yo busco a un chico atractivo, alto- “ya envidiaba a Andrew, y al mismo tiempo no podía por ser el mismo”.<br/>-No creo que Ezra le guste esta clase de lugares- dijo mientras salía del bote de basura.<br/>-No hablo de él- le dijo mientras le ayudaba a salir- de la persona que habló podría ser la madre de mis hijos adoptivos. En eso Tom tosió- ¿dije algo malo?<br/>-solo es una mosca muerta en mi garganta- volvió a toser.<br/>Ryan le estaba viendo bien-¿Y porque estas desnudo?<br/>-no quería ensuciar mi ropa. <br/>El rubio frunció el señor- ¿Okay?<br/>.<br/>Una vez ambos se habían rendido en buscar lo que encontraban, regresaron al Antro.<br/>-No te preocupes- Tom le había tocado un hombro a Ryan- el regresara. <br/>-ojala. Juntos por la puerta trasera Ryan se alejó de Tom, faltaban horas para que el trabajo terminará, por lo que no era necesario el adiós. <br/>A partir de hoy la vida de Tom digo Andrew cambiaría totalmente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>